


down bad :)

by FreshPrinceOfDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Byakuya has had it with their bullshit, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naegi Makoto Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Texting, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, shuichi is down bad, they all are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrinceOfDespair/pseuds/FreshPrinceOfDespair
Summary: The Protags and Antags being down horrendously.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	down bad :)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tiktok :)

Down Bad

🤪Antags🤪

Nuggies🍀: I know I said I was trash and dont deseve a relationship

But I want one

Trustfund💰: Looking for who asked👀

Cockitchy🎲: WOOOO LETS FUCKIN GOOO🤪🤪🤪

Trustfund💰: Don't encourage this behavior😐

Nuggies🍀: I want someone who picks me up when I'm down

Cockitchy🎲: YESSS !!!!!!! 

Nuggies🍀: Someone who gives me hope even when theyre not around🥰

Cockitchy🎲: FUCK YEAH🕴️

Nuggies🍀: Hajime Hinata

Cockitchy🎲: HUH-😀

_Trustfund💰 has left the chat_

Cockitchy🎲: Lolllllll ur a fuckin Simp🤣🤣

Nuggies🍀: youre just mad that Shuichi will be your bf even if he got paid too🙄

Cockitchy🎲: bark😡grr😡 shumai will be mine😡😡

Nuggies🍀: Not if you dont wash under your balls, Shuichi wont appreciate a itchy cock🙈 

Cockitchy🎲:😡grr😡bark😡woof😡arf😡

Meanwhile in the other gc

Ahogays😎🏳️🌈

Succi🔍: Fellas, I'm fucking tired of being single

Hajimeme🍊: Same😔

Naeggi🥚: Can't relate💅

Succi🔍: stfu makoto

Naeggi🥚: Stay mad😌💅

Succi🔍: Guys, I need a lady in the streets💃

Hajimeme🍊: A LADY IN THE STREETS🗣️

Naeggi🥚: IM GAY BUT IM BEING SUPPORTIVE😁

Succi🔍: A freak in the sheets😏

Hajimeme🍊: A FREAK IN THE SHEETS💦

Naeggi🥚: FREAKY HOE💯💦

Succi🔍: ✨Kokichi Fuckin Ouma✨

Naeggi🥚: WHAT DID HE SAYYYYY

Hajimeme🍊: mf down astronomically💀

Naeggi🥚: LMAO GAYYY💀💀💀

Succi:🔍 says the mf dating the son of a billionaire😐

Naeggi🥚: This aint about me luv💕

Hajimeme🍊: Kokichi tho? This mf almost jebaited us lol😂

Succi🔍: Better than hope boy😐

Hajimeme🍊: Nagitos a saint compared to your thief in the night🙄

Naeggi🥚: I think this calls for a ahoge battle

Succi🔍: Bet, the loser has to ask out their crush

Hajimeme🍊: Youre on sherlock homo🏳️🌈

Succi🔍: Okay tittyman🍼

_Hajimeme🍊 has left the chat_

_Naeggi🥚has left the chat_

_Succi🔍 has left the chat_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other works or whatever idk🤷♀️


End file.
